


Prerogatives: Bond Repaired

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Epiveh, Alpha!Fenrir, Alpha!Master SSDSnape, Anal Gaping, Cock & Ball Torture, Colossal Cocks, Consensual Rape, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Gang Rape, Knotting, Large Cocks, M/M, Non Traditional Knotting, Oral Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Submissive Bottom!Draco, Top!Epiveh, Top!Fenrir, Top!Master SSDSnape, Top!Severus, Versatile!Harry, Vocal!Corbin, Vocal!Draco, Vocal!Harry, alpha!Severus, alpha!arthur, brutal sex, choked by cock, gagging, group masturbation, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Corbin has been back at the Burrow with his mates for a year now. Corbin is surprised and excited when something happens while he's impaled on Severus' cock. Later on he's eager to be fucked hard, and so asks his mates and Harry to gang rape him in the kitchen, whilst being watched by his brothers and uncles who are all furiously masturbating as they stare hungrily at Corbin getting gangbanged in front of them, wishing it was them getting fucked like he was. While they watch, Grandfather Arthur, ends up brutalising Draco's tight dry hole, as they both continue to watch the brutal show going on in front of them. Join Corbin and his family one last time in: Bond Repaired.





	Prerogatives: Bond Repaired

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all to this the very, very last episode in this rather looong running series.

The Burrow was full to bursting, so much so that Arthur had had to add on another extension to the place. A second wing was added. This wing was for the privacy of Corbin and his mates. That's right. Corbin and his mates had moved into the Burrow. Corbin's mates had decided that it was best for their boy's health if he was closer to his family. So, after Corbin had posed the question to them, at four in the morning, last year Fenrir, Severus, Epiveh and SSDSnape had all agreed that they would move out of the flat above the shop and into the Burrow. 

 

They still kept the flat, the shop and the Dungeon under the shop. They all worked in the shop, and whenever his Master made a new toy, it wasn't just Corbin now testing them out, but Draco, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Percy, Bill and Charlie as well as Corbin's brothers. So, a year had passed since then and today found Corbin sitting on his knees in his and his mates wing at the Burrow, deepthroating Severus. The man had his long thin fingers fisted in the boy's hair, as he brutalised Corbin's tight throat with his forceful thrusts. Corbin knelt there 'choking' and 'gagging' in all the right places as he swallowed Severus down. 

 

As soon as Severus growled out his orgasm and watched as his large knot inflated Corbin's neck, making the boy whimper and gurgle around it, Severus did something he had never done before. He yanked up Corbin's head by his hair, making the boy wretch and give a muffled choked cry as he felt the knot yank his neck harshly and made Corbin fall forwards, smashing his nose hard into Severus' solid pelvis. Severus himself felt his cock flex and shot another load of thick hot cum down the boy's throat. Corbin had tears leaking from his eyes, he had never tried to continue sucking on a knot before. It wasn't like being fucked up his arse with a knot. 

 

Having a knot rake over and pummel into your guts brutally was a great feeling, but trying to blow a knot was impossible! Still Severus sensed that the boy wanted to try it. So, Severus gently pulled Corbin's head up by his hair once again and the boy looked up at him with tears in his green eyes as he felt the knot plug the base of his throat. Severus eased Corbin's head up a bit more, but the knot was lodged. Sighing in defeat, Severus slammed Corbin's head back down to the root and Severus felt his knot sink back down into the boy. Corbin sighed in relief. He was able to breathe easier again. 

 

Once the knot had deflated Severus pulled out and Corbin took in great gasps of breath as he crawled up and straddled Severus' lap. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and kissed him passionately, whilst Severus began to finger his tight dry boy pussy. Corbin moaned into the kiss as he sank himself down harshly onto his mate' wonderful fingers. Just then the door to their wing opened and Harry came in. He smiled at Severus and Corbin as he closed the door and walked over to them. He sat down next to Severus and watched, as he took hold of his hardening cock and began to stroke it as Severus removed his fingers from Corbin and replaced them with his cock. 

 

Corbin mewled as he sunk down harshly on to Severus, then he gasped and went still. He looked down at himself and his eyes went wide. He looked back up at Severus who was looking at him with a raised brow. Corbin lowered his eyes suggestively, and Severus looked down. So did Harry. Looking down, all three of them saw that Corbin's little cock that had been permanently flaccid and soft for a year was now once again hard. Severus looked up at his boy and smiled, then looked at Harry who was smiling brightly at his son. Both were happy that their boy's sex drive seemed to be back. 

 

They watched as Corbin tentatively lowered his hand and wrapped his fingers around himself and began to stroke himself a few times before letting go rather quickly. Severus chuckled and taking a firm bruising grip upon the boy's hips, he quickly set up a brutally harsh pace as he thrust upwards, deeply into Corbin's tight dry boy pussy. Harry smirked and slid right up to Severus' side, where he then took his right hand and fisted his son's hard little cock in a firm grip and began to jerk it with hard rough strokes, whilst Corbin got his guts fucked hard by Severus. 

 

Corbin screamed and cried out, begging for more. After half an hour Severus came hard, deep inside Corbin filling him full, but Corbin hadn't cum, he wanted to cum yes, but in his daddy's mouth. Harry and Severus sensed this and Severus smirked at the idea, whilst Harry chuckled and nodded at his son. Corbin pulled himself off of Severus and stood up. Harry fell to his knees and looked up at his son, who ran his fingers into his dad's soft hair. Harry smiled before opening his mouth and enveloped Corbin in warm wet heat. 

 

Corbin mewled as he began to thrust brutally hard and fast in and out of his daddy's mouth, his hard little cock just hitting Harry's uvula on every inward thrust. Severus meanwhile sat staring at his boy transfixed at the sight, until Corbin got his attention and told him to come and fuck his daddy's boy pussy. Severus chuckled darkly as he stood up, hauling up Harry's arse with him and bent him over, as Corbin stepped back a bit all the while keeping his daddy's mouth firmly lodged against his pelvis. 

 

When Harry was standing bent over at the waist, Severus thrust brutally hard, bollocks deep into him, gaining a muffled scream from Corbin's dad. Together Severus and Corbin brutalised Harry in a furiously harsh spit roast. In the end the three were very happy. Severus filled Harry up with a large load of cum, Harry spurted his own large hot load all over the floor between his spread feet and Corbin came hard, filling his daddy's mouth with his hot thick load. 

 

 **\- PBR -**

 

Later on during the afternoon, Corbin gathered everyone together in the kitchen - which had also been expanded - and put on a show for his brothers, uncles and grandfather. Everyone sat down in the wooden chairs or on the floor and watched with avid hunger as Corbin got his tight dry boy pussy fucked and raped brutally hard by his mates and daddy in a brutal gangbang. 

 

All the watchers were masturbating each other furiously, as they kept their eyes fixed on Corbin, who was at that moment getting double fucked hard by Fenrir and Severus, whilst Masters SSDSnape and Epiveh took turns swapping ends as they viscously raped Harry's arse and throat while they spit roasted him. Meanwhile whilst the show was going on in front of them, Arthur was busy raping Draco with his own brutally harsh, animalistic thrusts, as he ordered the boy to keep his eyes on the group in front of him. Draco cried out, his voice mingling with Corbin's and Harry's muffled cries of pleasure. 

 

Fenrir pulled out of Corbin harshly, and pulled the boy off of Severus. He then had Corbin stand facing his family watching them, then his yanked back the boy's head by his sweaty hair, bending the boy's back, making sure his arse stuck out. Once he was in position, Fenrir slammed back in viscously hard and brutalised Corbin deeply, his large bollocks slapping against the back of Corbin's little bollocks. Corbin screamed and sobbed with wonton need, as Fenrir slid deeper into his guts. His little cock was hard and aching between his smooth legs. Severus came forward, knelt down and began to fondle and grope the boy harshly, before he began to torture his little mates' bollocks. 

 

 **\- PBR -**

 

Harry came hard all over the kitchen floor, as he got his throat and arse annihilated by Corbin's mates. He loved it. Being used and abused, everyone did in this family. A few more thrusts and Harry choked and gagged loudly as he swallowed down Epiveh's fourth large load of hot thick cum. Epiveh pulled out roughly once he'd emptied his bollocks, and moved over to rape Corbin. Everyone who was watching and coming from what they saw, yet continued to jerk themselves off after coming on either themselves or the floor, as they listened to Harry's screams and cries of pleasure-pain as Master SSDSnape continued to rape his thoroughly wrecked and abused gaping sloppy arse hole, all mewling, wishing it was them on the receiving end. 

 

As soon as SSDSnape had cum deeply into Harry's guts, he pulled out and moved over to Corbin, whilst Fenrir came over, bent Harry over at his waist and slammed brutally hard and bollocks deep in him. Everyone of the weasleys boy's who were watching as they jerked off, watched fixedly as Harry's already cum filled hole was stretched to its limits with Fenrir fucking him. Cum was oozing and dribbling out and down Harry's inner thighs as Fenrir continued to rape him.  
"FUCK! FENRIR! ARHH! YES! MORE! HARDER! FUCK!" Harry screamed. 

 

Fred and George were so turned on by the sight of Harry being fucked senseless, that they began fucking each other, while Charlie was thrusting his cock deeply down Percy's throat with one hand fisted in his hair, whilst the other was harshly finger fucking Ron, as he kissed his younger brother harshly, swallowing his moans.  
Corbin was now having his thoroughly wrecked and abused boy pussy fucked hard and deep by each of his mates and Harry fucking him one after the other, his little cock purple with need, his prostate swollen to its limits. 

 

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I NEED TO CUM!!" Corbin begged.  
Severus who was fucking the boy at that moment yanked his head back and kissed him roughly.  
"In a moment, child." He growled. "I'm the last to knot you. As soon as I've done so, you can lie down on the floor and have your daddy fuck you to completion."  
With that Corbin mewled, as he felt Severus thrust harder into him. He wailed as he felt the man's knot pop into place deep in his guts of his aching body. Severus' cum filled him up, but like with the others, it soon leaked out of his gaping sloppy boy pussy. 

 

Everyone of the watchers looked up and went back to masturbating furiously as Corbin lay flat on his back on the cum covered floor and spread his aching shaking legs wide apart, exposing his cum-drenched, puffy, and sore sloppy boy pussy to his daddy. Harry's eyes glinted as he knelt down and slammed his large thick cock bollocks deep into his wrecked son. He leant down and kissed the boy passionately, before sitting up, bending Corbin's legs further above the boy's shoulders and began to harshly fuck his son. 

 

"DADDY PLEASE!" Corbin wailed. "PLEASE I WANT TO CUM!"  
Harry sped up and pounded his son's swollen prostate brutally hard for ten solid minutes until Corbin shuddered and screeched and finally his hard little boy cock exploded violently, spurting great globs of thick hot ropes of pearly white cum all over himself and Harry. Harry too came hard, but instead of coming deep inside his son, he pulled out and came hard all over his boy's sweat-soaked face. 

 

**\- PBR -**

 

Later that evening everyone was in their rooms, either sleeping or having sex. However two people were not in bed yet. Corbin was still up. He was sitting in the kitchen on the floor where he had been lying earlier, getting his thoroughly used and abused arse hole taken repeated by his mates and his dad. He sat there and thought how his life had been in previous years, what it was like now, and what it could be in the further. It would be the same as it always had been, but with his Master and all his sex toy creations his life would be kept interesting. And his mates would help with that. So would his dad. 

 

He smiled. The bond was repaired now. He and Harry had fixed the bond that had been broken. He sighed, stood up and turned to leave, when he stopped Harry standing naked in the doorway smiling at him.  
Harry stepped forward and hugged his son, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Both groaned as they felt their cocks stir and harden.  
"Come on, son," Harry said softly, "let's go on up to bed. You can join me if you wish. Bill's in with grandfather and Draco tonight, so I have my bed to myself. We could fuck if you're feeling up to it."  
Corbin smiled and nodded and together father and son made their way upstairs. 

 

Once in Harry's room, Harry pushed his son down on to his big bed and spread his legs. He kissed Corbin softly, as he shifted closer and slid his large thick hard cock deeply into his son. As soon as he was bollocks deep inside, Harry began to nibble, lick and kiss his way down Corbin's neck, as he set up and slow and steady pace. Corbin was surprised that his dad could be gentle, but both knew that they didn't like the slow and gentle kind of love making. 

 

No, the only kind of love making they liked was the rough and brutal, volatile kind. Harry pulled out completely, until Corbin began begging him to fuck him brutally hard and fast. Harry smirked at his son before he thrust back into the boy and set about brutalising his tight boy pussy, while Corbin screamed, cried, begged and moaned. 

 

His little boy cock remained hard and aching as his daddy continued to fuck and rape him brutally hard, several times during the night, until the early hours of the morning. Corbin smiled as he fell asleep after another vigorously furious round of passionate brutal love making with his daddy, his sore and aching body covered in cum, while his arse was gaping and sloppy, as cum leaked out of him soaking the bed, himself and Harry. Life was as it should be here at home, in the Burrow.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Acknowledgements: Thank you to all of you people out there who have commented and kudos'd this series, I hope you continue to do so. Thank you to **sunshine (sunshinepiveh)** for giving me more ideas and for allowing me to use the brothel box in your fic:_ 'Weasley Sex Fest', _plus your name for the character of Master Epiveh. I'd also like to thank **Hecateskiss** for being my sounding board in the early days of the start of this series, and also to **Mandancie** for the same during the last parts._
> 
>  
> 
> _~SSD_


End file.
